Control Your Anger Spencer!
by lazywriter123
Summary: Sequel to "Spencer Snaps". Spencer starts taking anger management classes...see the insanity and craziness unfold!


I don't own Criminal Minds

**This is a sequel for "Spencer Snaps" **

Enjoy

When Spencer first applied for the anger management class, he was introduced to his teacher. A man named John Rogers. He greeted Spencer warmly and explained that classes are twice a week and are about two hours. Spencer of course agreed to start his classes.

After the train incident with a cursing woman, Spencer walked into his class room which was a short walk from the office. The room was large, looked like a dance studio, and had several chairs which were formed into a circle. Most of the members of the class were already there…and so was the woman on the train.

The moment they saw each other, their eyes flared with rage.

"You…" snarled Spencer.

**-Ten minutes later-teacher shows up-**

Mr. Rogers makes his way into the classroom/dance studio that he rented out for his classes since it was roomy enough.

He sighed and had a smile on his face, "Alright time to start our first meeting of six month long program. Get your game face on John" he said to himself merrily.

As he opened the door, he was greeted by two of his student brawling on the floor while the others were cheering them on.

"My money is on the guy" one of them shouted.

Spencer and the woman were fist fighting it out like two professional wrestlers.

John was in shock but quickly rushed in to stop the brawlers. "ENOUGH! BACK TO YOUR SEATS NOW" he roared and everybody froze and then ran to their seats.

John took a deep breath, "Now I know why some of you need to be here. That kind of behavior is not only unnecessary but is downright childish for adults like yourself. You're all here to change that and learn ways to vent your anger in a healthy way."

Spencer and the woman were still giving each other death glares.

"So let's begin class with our two ultimate fighters here. Please stand and state your names to the class."

They stood up, "I'm Spencer Reid." "I'm Annie Parkingson."

"Alright then, and you're here to get better so you two don't end up having back alley brawls. Please sit."

They sat back down. "So let's start by going around the room, to introduce ourselves and say why they are here today."

A man wearing a blue sweater, jeans and glasses stood up. "Hi, my name is Trevor Leaving and I'm here because I stabbed a guy at a grocery store who took the last package of muffins I wanted. I spent a few years in jail and now I'm here because my parole officer wants me to attend."

"Ok then…who next…you ok, please introduce yourself."

A woman wearing a blue dress and high heels. "I'm Olivia Pens, I had a problem smashing glass windows with my bare hands, so my therapist sent me here."

Then the next person stood, a man wearing a black leather jacket. "I'm Russell Cons. I was in jail several times for assaulting people and one charge to which the court ordered me not to speak about in public."

John looked at him wearily for a second and then spoke, "Ok then… that only leaves you two. Spencer speaks first."

"I have a problem shouting at people…a lot when they get me upset."

"And now you Annie."

"I cuss at people way too much and have beaten up a secretary once."

"Okay good. Today we will begin by circle meditation to calm ourselves and learn balance. We have to try to keep ourselves relaxed even when mad or upset so let's first get centered."

Everyone get in a circle on the floor and crossed their legs.

"Now close your eyes and breathe deeply and easily. Go slow and try to calm yourself completely."

Spencer felt much better after taking several calm breaths and pretty much everyone was feeling and relaxed vibe in the room.

After ten minutes, John softy told them to open their eyes and go sit back on the chairs.

"We will begin every class with meditation. Now let's start talking about ways to calm yourself in high stress situations."

Spencer sighed; this is going to be a long day….

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
